


Only those who know

by Somebody109



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: ;-;, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Arthur, Clothed Sex, Fluff, Gay, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Pining, Randomness, Smut, Soft Boys, secret caves :0
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-05 15:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16813621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somebody109/pseuds/Somebody109
Summary: Arthur X Various gang members.Smut and fluff for all ;)))(Also do excuse the fact that some things are changed)!This does follow a sort of storyline!(Basically anything that comes into my mind is written, or what my friend suggests cause she loves it too much)





	1. The start

Arthur walked through Rhodes, spotting the sheriffs house where Dutch, Bill and him became so called Deputy’s. He could recount how drunk Sheriff Gray was, walking out coming back in before falling over.  
Arthur huffed out a croaky laugh as he spotted his hitched horse up in the distance where he left it. He smiled.

He came to Rhodes by request for helping some woman find her husband. Turns out the poor woman was living through a cheating husband, he’d had an affair for quite a while. Upon returning to the woman she asked to be ridden to her husband to show him a piece of her mind. Let’s just say that ended up in a fight.

Arthur walked up to his horse stopping in front of her, “you’ve been a good girl” he said reaching his hand to scratch underneath her neck. Constipation leaned into the touch letting out air from her large nostrils.

Arthur laughed patting her head twice before walking over to get on the saddle, lifting his legs over the body in front of him. Arthur took hold of the lead before tapping the side on the horse with his foot. The horse cantered in the direction of the barn where he first got his beauty of a horse.

Arthur rode his horse over green grass and earthen covered dirt. The sun was setting in a nice view of it between hills making it seem like a deer’s head slowly descending to feed. 

Arthur rode for what seemed for so long. He reached camp being greeted by Lenny asking who was there. Arthur replied “S’just me Lenny”. 

“Hi Arthur, have fun riding?” Lenny asked lowering his rifle knowing no harm would come in the other man. Constipation came to a halt, skidding in the dirt near a post. Arthur got off his horse quickly hitching her before heading to Lenny. “Oh yeah, sure-” Arthur stopped next to Lenny placing his hands on his hips leaning to one side a bit. 

“Some woman had me take her to Rhodes because of her cheating husband” Arthur started raising a hand to brush his gruffy beard. “She must have been harsh then” Lenny said almost laughing. Arthur straightened himself up looking back at camp. “You have fun on lookout, I’m gonna go” Arthur said walking towards where his area was set up at camp. 

Arthur walked over to the shaving kit. “Here I come baby face” he said quietly reaching for the razor, he applied cella shaving cream. The sweet almond scent filling his sense of smell, he couldn’t help but smile. Arthur began shaving, slowly bringing the razor down on his scruffy beard.

A few minutes later of shaving and Arthur felt like a child again (in a way). He touched his chin feeling the skin soft in certain areas than others. Arthur leaned back placing the razor down, he then walked over to his bed and sat on it. He put his hands on the fabric, squeezing it in his grasp. He looked over the camp spotting those few who were still awake.

Arthur could guess it was around 7:30 knowing that darkness was quickly spreading across the camp and not longer did the lamps started getting lit up. Arthur laid back into what was meant to be a bed, resting his soft fluffy hair into the grey pillow. He stared up at the long sheet that covered the view of bright white stars. He stayed like that for a while before swinging his legs so they were planted on the ground.

“Hey, how you holding up?” 

Arthur instantly matched the voice with the person. 

“Doin’ just fine here Dutch” Arthur replied rubbing at his eyes before looking at the other. He noticed Dutch’s usual hat wasn’t on his head. No instead he got to see the perfect jet black hair that replaced the usually hidden area.

“What, were you worried ‘bout me while I was gone?” Arthur cooed before drawing his lips into a playful smirk. Arthur shuffled to his left, patting the spot next to him so Dutch could sit there. Dutch nodded, continuing to stand there with his arms crossed. Arthur frowned, concerned that he might have made Dutch upset at him. 

Dutch then reached a hand towards Arthur, having to step forward so Arthur could reach him if he obliged. Arthur didn’t hesitate as he took the hand standing up by the pulling force. 

“Come, we’re gonna go to that cave I’ve been telling you about” Dutch said walking behind Arthur’s setup leading them away from camp. It wasn’t hard for them to leave camp without being seen. Arthur’s tent was near Dutch’s as well as the lake that wasn’t too far either. The two of them ran off reaching the beach shore. They walked along there until they reached the dock. 

Dutch climbed up, he turned around and grabbed Arthur under the arms and lifted him onto the deck. Arthur couldn’t help the little yelp that forced its way out of his voice box as Dutch chuckled. Arthur felt his cheeks grow hot in embarrassment as he continued to follow the other towards chosen destination. 

It only took around 12 minutes to walk to the cave and once Arthur could see it. Well he couldn’t.

“ Hey Dutch, where’s the cave?” Arthur questioned tilting his head to the side, he was sure Dutch wasn’t lying. He sat through talks about the different things they could do in there. The many things that he could keep to himself, not to share towards the other hungry males after Arthur in their large gang…

“It’s hidden Arthur, and I do realise it’s harder to see in the dark” Dutch said bringing out a lantern that Arthur didn’t realise was attached to his hip. The light illuminated the darkness and Arthur could make out what was previously pure darkness. 

“It’s over there” Arthur pointed walking towards where he thought the cave was. He followed the trail, walking uphill making a sharp right turn near the edge of a cliff. Arthur waited for Dutch who was quick to follow behind. 

Arthur stepped forwards, hands in front of him just in case the entrance wasn’t there and to his surprise he didn’t touch anything. He brushed vine and moss away from his face to reveal a sweet dark cave, lanterns already lit up with candles.

Arthur let out a quiet “wow” looking around in awe. It was like a little base for them to sneak off to do private things in. 

“You like it, don’t you?” Dutch asked, putting a hand on the other’s shoulder. 

“Yes, Dutch. Yes I do”


	2. Secret Cave :0

Arthur was shoved against the wall, face flush with a mixture of flirty emotions. Dutch held the other so he had limited space to move. Arthur couldn’t help but ball his hand into a fist as he struggled in the other’s grip.

“D-Dutch, wanna feel more of you” Arthur let out before sighing as the rough grasp on his wrist was let go.

Dutch pulled Arthur’s collar and pushed him onto the bed, getting on top of him making sure to straddle the other. Arthur had his legs nearing his chest slowly and he feared the fact he didn’t know how flexible he was. 

Dutch leaned in, catching Arthur into a rough kiss. Arthur felt himself lowering on air supply as he furrowed his eyebrows. Once released he found himself gasping for air. 

“Should call it a night, no?” Dutch said leaning to nip and Arthur’s neck. 

Arthur let out a breathy moan, reaching a hand to cover his mouth. To hide those foolish noises of his. “Y-yeah, sure. M’tired” Arthur replied biting his hand softly as Dutch bit down harder.

Arthur gasped, his blonde locks falling in front of his face. He couldn’t be bothered to remove them as he closed his eyes, the pleasure of the incoming bruise arising on his neck/shoulder.

“D-Dutch” Arthur groaned, feeling himself close to asking for more. But he couldn’t, he should be grateful with what he has now. 

Dutch leaned back viewing what he had done to Arthur. Dutch smirked, “you look pretty for me now boy” he almost growled before taking a step backwards. He walked over to the side slipping his shoes off.

Arthur got up and brushed delicate fingers across his neck, hissing as he felt tingles course through each touch. Arthur saw a mirror near a small side table and he walked up to it.

He saw himself almost looking away at how bad he was with self-esteem. Arthur hated himself, loathed his own looks and how others still liked him for that. Even after all those remarks he made from others who said he was cute.

Arthur leaned his neck to the side, seeing the arising purple and blue marks that slowly appeared on the pale skin. 

Arthur walked back to Dutch taking off his boots and pants (as well as overalls) off before going back to the bed. Arthur yawned, stretching his arms in front of him and groaning in the process. Arthur sat on the bed, rolling onto one side so he faced the wall.

Arthur felt the bed weight shift, knowing Dutch had joined him. He felt arms wrap around his chest and a body press up behind him. Arthur smiled, placing his own hand on the other’s. 

“Night, Dutch” Arthur slurred closing his sleepy eyes. “Sleep well” Dutch returned.

\--------

6:48 AM

Arthur woke up, his head on Dutch’s chest. Arthur stayed there not wanting to move, feeling the other’s chest rising and falling as they slept peacefully.

\--

A few minutes later Arthur woke up realising he fell back asleep. He sat up straight not ready to open his eyes. He drew his legs up so they were beside him, his thighs in perfect view since he only wore boxers at the moment…

Arthur places his hands in between his thighs, keeping them warm from the cold air that would occasionally suddenly come in. Arthur used his hands to rub at his sleepy eyes.

“Mornin’ Arthur, have a good sleep?” Dutch called out from what sounded like behind him. 

Arthur placed his hands back down opening his eyes slowly. He stretched his legs out making sure the circulation could reach his toes. Arthur swung legs over the bed so he could stand. When he was up straight he eyed for Dutch and once he did he walked over to him.

Arthur sat on the log next to Dutch, his elbow’s placed on his legs for support. Dutch handed him a cup and Arthur took it without a word. He took a sip of the drink, the liquid running hotly down his throat. 

Arthur coughed, gulping down the extra saliva that rose from the sudden gasp he drew. 

“Sorry, it’s hot” he quickly apologised because closing his eyes again. He hadn’t known what time he went to bed but he sure still felt like the energy in him had completely vanished. 

Arthur kept sipping at the cup, carefully so he wouldn’t have to burn his throat or choke on it. “You think the camps wondering where we went off to?” Arthur questioned turning to Dutch.

Dutch responds with a chuckle, “Think they know we’re close in partnership Arthur. Best I’d know, they’d think we went off fishing or picking herbs for poor Ms Grimshaw”.

Arthur set the cup down besides him, “so we just gonna come back like nothing happened right?” he questioned.

“Exactly, unless you want them teasing us whenever we get close?” Dutch nudged Arthur’s shoulder, laughing before nodding his head. 

Dutch got up and walked out of view, Arthur sat there and processed the other’s words. Seconds later and Arthur got up deciding to get his pants. Once found he sat on the bed, sliding the dark brown pants on. He reached for the strap and slid it over his shoulder, securing it in the buckle. 

Arthur then got on his boots checking everything was in place. When he was done he stood up stretching again. He looked over to Dutch who nodded back at him. 

They both left the hideout, and just like Arthur did on the way. He brushed vine and moss from his view to see the sun clear as day. He stood still for a second admiring the view before walking down the trail. 

He followed Dutch back to camp…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't specifically correct my work so I apologise if there's a lot


	3. Follow me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I've made them sort of friends..
> 
> Please don't kill me ;-;

Arthur and Dutch made it back to camp safely, nothing came for them like they had expected. It was kind of a gut feeling but they were safe. 

Upon returning Arthur was instantly hugged by Keiran. Arthur was startled, leaning back before realising there was no harm coming from this man. 

He leaned back patting Kieran’s back, chuckling softly. 

He didn’t blame himself for being cautious though, the man rode with those God forsaken O’Driscolls’. 

Kieran might have saved his life once, but the kid had much more to live up to. 

Arthur sighed, “you okay there Kieran?” he questioned not knowing what to do with his hands. Kieran let go and looked back at Arthur. 

“I was worried you know, you’re probably the one I trust the most and if you’re gone.” Kieran took a second to mimic someone who was cold, shaking his arms and head dramatically. 

“I wouldn’t like Bill terrorising me for the rest of my days here” Kieran frowned. 

Arthur thought about what Kieran went through with that man, how Bill scared the living shit out of him. Torturing him in unlikely ways that would worry any mother to a child. Especially those damned tongs…

Arthur “humph”ed and looked back at the smaller man. “And you’d think I’m dumb enough to get myself killed do you?” Arthur questioned, placing his hands on his hips. Kieran nervously laughed, nodding furiously. 

“N-no, not that I think you would” his returning answer was cut off by Bill walking up behind Arthur and scaring him. 

Arthur yelped, his body shaking from the sudden tense of his body. Arthur turned around and huffed out an angry toned sigh. 

“Bill!!” Arthur growled, pouting out his lips. Bill laughed grabbing Arthur from behind, lifting him in the air. Arthur kicked his legs, laughing and yelling for Bill to let him go. 

Knowingly, Arthur and Bill didn’t have the best friendship. Bill always blaming Arthur for being too good for everyone and everything. For example, the time where he mentioned that whenever he did something wrong he’d be called dumb or an idiot. But if Arthur did something wrong he’d be dismissed or given another chance. 

No one really knew what happened to the two, but magically they became at a better status of friendship one day. 

Arthur was finally put down and turned to face Bill. “And what do you think you’re doing, making me feel like a child or somethin’?!” Arthur questioned, leaning forward towards Bill. 

“It’s just for fun ya know” Bill returned, placing a hand on Arthur’s shoulder. “I wanna go somewhere with you. Just thought I’d let you know. Whenever you’re ready just meet me” Bill said dismissing himself, walking back towards camp. 

Arthur watched Bill leave smiling, shaking his head. 

“If someone told me Bill would act less aggressive towards you, I wouldn’t have believed them” Kieran said eyes following Arthur’s gaze. Arthur turned back to Kieran and coughed. 

“Well, now you’ve see it” he said. 

\--------

Arthur sat at the table, placing a domino at the end of another. He smirked at his opponent, “bet ya I’ll win this round” Arthur said with confidence in his voice. 

“Bet ya, I’ll strike out of nowhere” Tilly threw back placing a domino where Arthur had just placed his. 

Tilly had 4 pieces left while Arthur had two left and he was sure he was going to win. 

Tilly placed her piece, a blank and a four. Arthur looked at his domino’s and grinned, reaching for his domino with a four and a two. 

Tilly looked at her domino’s scratching her head before her expression turned all worrisome. 

“I’ll pass” Tilly called out leaning back like she was already accepting her defeat. 

Arthur placed another domino only to have Tilly pass again. 

Arthur put down his last piece and called out ‘Domino’ fisting the air as a victory. 

“Damn” Tilly said. “Guess you win, ‘cause my left over’s add to 16”

Arthur had definitely won this round, his points more than 60.

“Well, Ima call it here Tilly. We should play later” Arthur said smiling at her. Tilly nodding, getting off the chair and pushing it back onto the table.

Arthur did the same, pushing his chair in he turned around to meet Bill’s gaze. 

“Hi?” Arthur said nervously hearing his own voice crack. 

“So, you wanna head out then?” Bill asked in that croaky voice of his. 

“Uh, y-yeah, sure” Arthur returned, fixing his gaze off at his horse. 

“Get on ya’ horse and follow me when you’re ready.” Bill said back walking off to his big stallion…

Arthur obliged, walking over to his own horse. He’d thought about selling her off, replacing her maybe with another horse. BUT no matter how hard it was and that fact that he loved her. He couldn’t muster the strength to do it. 

Constipation made a sharp left turn and Arthur spotted Bill trotting off on his horse. Arthur followed close behind despite the fact he had to gallop to get closer to him.

“So, I thought about robbing some folk who I overheard talking about some stacks they’d be hiding in the basement” Bill croaked, his hat shifting as his horse did. 

“‘Was thinking that we should take them. We need to the money like Dutch would say” he continued. 

Arthur followed close behind nodding at Bill’s statements even though the man couldn’t see him. Arthur didn’t care, as long as they got what they needed and got out safely. 

“Soo, you know where they live then?” Arthur asked cantering next to Bill so the two were side by side. Bill took a second to respond before laughing.

“Course I do” 

\--------


	4. Come play

Arthur hadn’t known how long they’d been travelling, how long they’d been away from camp. Arthur groaned, his back saw as he lowered himself on his own horse. 

“You sure you know where you’re going Bill?” Arthur asked sighing out of relief as he straightened his back, hearing the old bones crack. He shuffled around, his legs going numb from the ongoing feeling of constantly moving up and down..

Bill hushed Arthur suddenly halting his horse. Arthur had to forcefully pull the reins back before he could bump into Bill.

“Maybe a little warning next time?!” Arthur raised his voice, sounding worried all of a sudden. Arthur was too busy telling the other that he didn’t notice the house in front of them. 

It looked like no one had been in the house for at least a few years. The white paint was stained with black marks and a lot of plantation. The windows were boarded up with planks of wood.

“Are you sure about this?” Arthur questioned, swinging his legs over the horse getting off.

Arthur walked up to Bill shoving past him and walking towards the houses old door. He turned the knob and opened it smoothly to his surprise. Arthur coughed, particles of dust flying around from the sudden contact of wood on wood. 

Arthur walked into the centre, it wasn’t as bad on the inside. Actually it looked as if some raiders had been here, probably a few weeks ago though. The floor’s weren’t as dusty as well as the ceiling. Arthur spotted a blanket and few sleeping bags in the corner. 

Arthur heard the door slam behind him before a clicking sound was present. 

Arthur turned around. 

Bill was standing there, head hanging down face covered from view from his hat. 

“Truth is Arthur, I took you here to play a game with you”

\---

Just like that Arthur found himself being shoved against the wall, hands pinned to his sides so he had limited space to move. 

“B-Bill?!?!” Arthur gasped feeling the other close in on his ear. Bill began whispering into his ear, and he felt very uncomfortable with the sudden position and closeness of him.

“Now be a good boy for me Arthur. I’m gonna make sure you feel good” Bill growled lowly, his deep voice making Arthur shiver from the rush suddenly of feeling horny.

“Bill?”

That was probably the last thing Arthur could say before he was thrown to the ground. He fell onto his stomach wincing at the rush of pain that grew. 

Suddenly another weight was forced on top of him and Arthur knew there was no turning back. He felt himself wanting more even though he knew he only belonged to Dutch. But he couldn’t help it, couldn’t help the feelings for every member he cared for. Every member he wish he could just pleasure.

Arthur heard buckles click and he knew that he was slowly being undressed. First where his add ons, then his shirt and his pants. Arthur was left in black boxers and those black gloves he loved wearing. 

Arthur was then straddled, his thighs reaching closely to his chest and his butt spread for Bill to see. 

“Gonna love making you moan for me” Bill groaned, leaning into Arthur’s right side before biting down on sensitive skin. Arthur couldn’t help but moan, bucking his hips so suddenly leaning back so Bill could access more.

“Needy, aren’t ya’?” Bill questioned bringing his hands to cup Arthur’s cheeks. Arthur felt way too vulnerable towards the bigger man. The way he felt smaller around him and that he had limits because Bill was always watching from a distance. 

Upon being squished, his lips pouted more. Expanding so he kinda looked like a fish. Bill chuckled, letting go of the other man. 

“Now now there Arthur” Bill called out touching foreheads together.  
“Just because I’m bein’ nice now doesn’t mean I’ll go easy on you”

Arthur wanted to cry out all his emotions. Yes he wanted this but in a way he wasn’t ready for any major relationship or whatever you call it. Once word came out that Bill had gotten his way with him, others would think that they can do the same.

To explain that -  
They would think Arthur was vulnerable and that if they tried anything Arthur would just go along with it. 

Does that sum things up? Arthur wasn’t so sure. 

“Bill, please. Don’t tell anyone.” Arthur said quietly desperate towards keeping this hidden towards the others.

“Oh they’ll know Arthur, we’ll all share you for ourselves” Bill laughed evilly before leaning back to stare at Arthur.

Arthur stared back, mouth slightly agape and pupils large from the realisation. 

Arthur felt something press against his thigh and he moved to look at what is was. It wasn’t a surprise to know that it was Bill’s hard on pressing onto him. Bill reached down and started to unbuckle his own belt before removing his pants. 

Arthur waited, watching Bill do what he had to do. When Bill was done he grabbed Arthur by the hips and drew him closer so that Bill’s member was aligned with the other’s ass. Arthur winced feeling the others length knowing it would be inside him sooner enough. 

Bill raised his hand towards Arthur’s neck, touching the soft skin there. Bill let out a low ‘mmhmh’ grinning at the marks next to the area. Bill kept his hand there for a few more seconds before dragging them to Arthur’s lips. He scraped his thumb on the bottom lip, feeling the smoothness of it.

Bill suddenly forced his hand past Arthur’s lips, shoving his fingers into the others mouth coating them in saliva. Arthur gagged around the others force feeling the fingers on his own tongue.

“Suck on them” Bill requested to which Arthur accommodated. Arthur began to suck on the fingers, coating them in spit and saliva. Arthur knew exactly what Bill was going to do with them.

Whilst sucking on the fingers Arthur felt his boxers being pulled down. He pulled back his legs bringing them together so Bill could remove them more easily. Bill moved the the boxers up removing them and tossing them somewhere in the room.

Bill withdrew his fingers moving them down to Arthur’s hole. Arthur braced himself before feeling two fingers enter him. Arthur closed his eyes, furrowing his eyebrows. Arthur mouthed out the word fuck before he moaned out loudly.

Bill now had four fingers inside the other and Arthur could feel Bill slightly brush against his prostate. Arthur whimpered, his head scraping across the rough floorboards. 

“Bill, I want you” Arthur asked bringing his hand to wipe the drool that covered the side of his mouth. Bill nodded, proceeding to remove his fingers and then grasping his member. Bill moved himself so his member was slightly prodding the other man’s hole. 

Arthur bucked himself, indicating to the other that he was ready for penetration. Bill tightened his grip on the other’s waist before entering the other. 

The move was slow, Arthur whimpering at how painful it was to wait. When Bill was fully inside he began moving in and out slowly, so that Arthur could get used to it before he could quicken his pace.

When Bill was sure Arthur was okay he started adding more speed towards his sweet thrusts, each making Arthur feel some sort of pleasure. Arthur had a hand on his chest, the other close to his mouth. It was an attempt to quieten himself if he got too loud. 

Not like anyone would hear them besides Bill but it was embarrassing to him, to hear the lewd sounds he produced by his own god damn mouth.

Arthur turned his head to the side, his cheek touching the cold floor. He closed his eyes and took a moment to process the pleasure he was currently feeling. 

Bill suddenly slammed into him and Arthur jolted forward.  
“AHHHGNNN!!--” Arthur moaned, sudden tears forming at the corners of his eyes. He flopped back down on the hard surface sniffling.

“B-Bill?!” Arthur questioned towards the other who grinned back, 

“Just wanted to hear that pretty voice of yours” Bill returned leaning down to kiss Arthur on the lips…

Arthur kissed the other back, realising he was just as needy as Bill said before. Arthur didn’t care, he enjoyed this in a way. Besides the hard floor digging into his back and head.

After the kiss they shared, Bill started picking up the pace. Thrusting faster and harder into Arthur. 

“S-shit” Arthur murmurs closing his eyes for only a second. Before Arthur could say anything else Bill thrusts grew faster and much more harder. Arthur bit his lip and tried to keep himself from shouting out loud. 

“You like that huh?” Bill questioned. Arthur only answered by nodding his head, humming in the process while looking at Bill, his eyes half lidded and damn Arthur looked hella sexy.

Arthur saw Bill’s cheeks turn a different shade, a shade of pink in fact and he knew the other enjoyed this. 

“Ahhh” Arthur moaned again, the other rubbing against his prostate. It felt overstimulating in a way that made the pit of Arthur’s stomach swell and feel full. Arthur whined, he wanted Bill to go faster but was a bit scared to ask. 

Bill took the hint and started the hard thrust with groans, his grip on Arthur’s waist sure to leave a bruise with how hard he was pressing on his skin.

A few more thrusts and Arthur felt his orgasm reach its climax. Arthur let out a weak “g-gonna cum” before thrashing his head to the side. Arthur came with a loud moan, spurts of cum landing on his stomach. 

Arthur gasped for air, trying to regain lost energy. Arthur moans grew more louder, feeling himself being overstimulated as Bill continued fucking him. 

“Won’t take long-” Bill managed to say before he leaned into Arthur’s neck, kissing the skin there in a reassuring way. 

Arthur became aware of how sensitive he became, his body shaking when he was his in the prostate again and again. 

“Soon?” Arthur asked, “soon” Bill replied.

Before Arthur knew it, Bill came with a sigh of relief releasing Arthur from his death grip on his waist. Arthur going limp for a second before huffing out ragged breaths. 

“Thank you Bill” Arthur said. 

Bill leaned back to look at Arthur who smiled back at him…

\------

Back at camp Arthur laid in his cot, groaning as he shifted to his side. “Fuck, curse this pain” Arthur sighed. A jolt of pain running through his waist. He forgot about the marks Bill left on his hips and oh boy did they look like a cougar took custody of him.

Arthur stared at the side of the wagon, looking at the posted photos he had up. His father, the dog, the people he considered family. Arthur was reminded of the days back then, him Hosea and Dutch. 

Those were some great times…

\------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Arthur's horses are named after my in game horses. 
> 
> I miss Constipation, Moose, MilkMan. But now I have Ceiling Fan, Bed and Pen Lid :)))


	5. Dumb??

Arthur sat up straight rubbing his eyes, he had fallen asleep not too long after being reminded of his ‘family’. Sometimes he missed it when it was just the three of them, but at the same time he was thankful for the ones who are here with them currently.

Arthur shook his head standing up and stretching his limbs. 

Time for some coffee.

He walked over to where the coffee was made, bending down to grab a mug before pouring the drink into his mug. Pearson happened to be by so Arthur thanked him. 

“Good as always Mr Pearson” Arthur called out raising his mug a little as a sign of regards. Pearson smiled back chuckling. 

“Oh yes Arthur, always” Pearson said back. 

Arthur took a quick little sip before walking over to the table, there was a seat left for him. The other’s occupied by Javier, Micah and Bill. Oh Bill better not try anything funny, Arthur thought to himself.

Bill turned to Arthur greeting him, "How ya' holding up there Arthur?"

Arthur turned pink knowing what the other meant about. Javier didn't looked up from his own activity, stabbing the knife in his hand in between his fingers. Arthur could only image the image of what would happen if he missed. Micah on the other hand shrugged it off as nothing towards Arthur's change in shade and continued to clean his magnum. Using the cloth on the barrel, scrubbing it in curved places as well.

"Y-yeah, just fine" Arthur swore he growled that last part. That was before he sat down, holding his mug in tensed up fingers. Bill had a smug grin ready for him, staring back into Arthur's blue eyes. Arthur swore that if Bill tried something, he'd be losing a tooth in the process.

They all sat there in silence, besides the occasional stabs of the wooden table. BUT, that didn't matter at that moment.

When Arthur had finally finished his coffee he excused himself and left, leaving the mug there as well, because what the heck was he meant to do with it anyways.

Arthur walked over to his horse, Constipation stood there still hitched on the post. Arthur reached his hand and patted the other's head before moving down to the neck to rub there. The horse closed her eyes in approval.

Arthur couldn't help but smile, "good girl" he cooed before unhitching her and getting on the horse.

"hyahh" he called out before trotting off away from camp, treading over grass and dirt.

"We're gonna go hunting girl" Arthur said leaning down to hug the horse he loved so dearly. The horse neighed in response before turning back forward.

\----------

After a few minutes of galloping across fields trying to find some area to go find deer Arthur finally decided to stop. He hopped off the horse and headed towards the woods. He had already unpacked his bow from his horses cargo and was ready to hunt.

Arthur bent down low, almost having to crawl. He looked towards the dirt, touching it separating the soil. He didn't find any tracks and decided to look further.

And after another few seconds of trying to track down deer Arthur had finally found some prints. He snickered following the trail to where it lead. "Lovely" he said to himself quietly.

Still following the marks Arthur heard a branch snap and turned his head upwards. His eyes wide from what he thought might have been a predator. He heard a growl and lowered himself even more, he then started crawling towards the closest bush he could find in an attempt to hide.

"Gotcha" was the last thing he heard before he felt his legs and arms suddenly pinned to his sides. He yelped falling face first into the ground, having dirt in his hair and face.

"Oh shit!" he heard before he was turned onto his back. It took him a second to realise who it was since it was so suddenly bright and he was forced to squint his eyes.

"Charles?" he questioned, eyes still squinted.  
"S-sorry Arthur" Charles quickly apologised, reaching down to help Arthur. Bringing a knife out to cut him free from the ropes

Arthur was gonna thank the other before he realised that Charles had paused, had stopped moving to cut him free.

"Charles?" Arthur asked, quiet in his tone of voice. He was afraid for the worst and even had a second thought that Charles might leave him like this, he watched Charles stare blankly at him.

Arthur whimpered feeling himself grow anxious towards the other's actions, he continued to stare at the other waiting patiently.

When Charles stopped staring into space he bent down, nearing Arthur's face. Arthur felt as if Charles was in some kind of trance.

"Gotta say Arthur, you look kinda good all tied up and helpless.." Charles snickered at him, drawing his lips into what looked like a snarl. Arthur cursed to himself, had Bill told Charles? Or had the man in front of him figured it out?

That Arthur gave in too easily like he did towards what others wanted him to do, and not only was that submission but he sometimes believed everything they told him. Poor gullible Arthur...

Charles turned Arthur over, so he was on his back again. In a position he could hardly move, he struggled to breath as he felt the other press against his back.

"I don't know what you're doing Charles!!" Arthur huffed out trying to sound more pissed of than the time Dutch asked him to rescue Micah from jail. Oh the things Micah did to piss him off.

"I think you know Arthur, don't play dumb with me." Charles replied in a hurry. "Not like when you and Bill did it" Charles said in a very low tone next to Arthur's ear.

Arthur paused, tensing up completely.

Who? What? Why??


	6. That's not fair!

Arthur gasped feeling himself close towards passing out, Charles on top of him with his hands wrapped around the other's neck. Not to mention that Arthur's hands were behind him, digging up into his back and his legs stiff from being kept straight for so long.

Arthur kicked his legs upwards, not being able to do much since they were tied. Charles did loosen his grip on the other's neck but didn't release it.

"CHARLES, STOP IT" Arthur said in a huffed out voice, still tired out from almost passing out.

"Fine" Charles said releasing his grip fully, leaning backwards still staring at Arthur. He stared at the fine specimen in front of him. He couldn't help but laugh, and Arthur was questioning himself.

That was easier to ask then expected?! Arthur thought to himself before feeling a sudden shift in weight. Arthur saw as Charles pushed him over again, so that he was on his stomach. He wasn't on his stomach for long before his hip was lifted up, his knees spread and his butt in air.

Arthur instantly knew where this was going and he wanted to put the blame on himself. Why was he suddenly an easy target to people in camp and he wished that no one else would come after him.

Arthur had his arms in front of him, bent so he could hide his face in his hands.

"Charles, please don't do this" Arthur begged in a hushed tone, rubbing his face in his hands. He heard the other laugh above him and he feared the worst. He knew Charles wouldn't listen to him, and he was afraid that he'd want more when the other proceeded.

Arthur felt his pants being shoved down, the buckles undoing themselves even though he swore they were on properly when he checked this morning. Charles placed his hands on the other's hips causing Arthur to hiss deeply, like a cat defending itself.

"Bill sure did something to you" Charles chuckled, feather like fingers grazing the skin there. Arthur held his breath, afraid that making a sound would anger the other. He squinted his eyes and waited for the pain to subside.

Charles slid his hands to the other's ass, squeezing them joyfully.

"Come on Arthur, this ain't so bad is it?" Charles asked leaning over to other, trying to see a response in the other's expression. Arthur opened his eyes, giant pupils staring at the other in the corners.

He shakily nodded his head and it seemed that Charles was satisfied with the answer.

Arthur jerked forward, the other without warning thrusting 2 fingers into him. Arthur's lips trembled as he felt hot liquid roll down his cheek. Arthur came to realise that the liquid were hot tears.

He quickly tried to cover up his look of vulnerability, he hated when others saw him like this. Especially to those he looked up to...

"C-Charles" Arthur called out as the other hastily rubbed against his prostate. Arthur couldn't help the sounds that came out of his mouth. He also hated the fact that Charles had found his soft spot so quickly.

"I found it didn't I?" Charles questioned, stroking the spot once more before retracting his hands and wiping the left over slick over Arthur's hole.

Arthur heard the zipper being undone, his legs tensing to the point he felt they were cramped. He felt his feet being free from the rope and Arthur didn't move, he was afraid the other would hit him, some sort of pain to teach him he was doing something wrong.

Arthur relaxed his legs when he felt the other gently stroke at his thighs. Charles traced his fingers up and down slowly, cooing words of praise that Arthur couldn't even hear.

"Try to be good for me Arthur" Charles said to him easing his hands around the other's ass. Charles took one hand off, the other still placed where it was. Arthur felt the tip of the other's dick press against his hole.

Arthur hid his face in his arm as he felt the other slide into him, and he had to say. They might of gotten to a rough start here but Charles handled him more gently than Bill ever could.

Arthur couldn't help but think of that because he knew Charles wasn't the type of person to be very aggressive, even if he was angry. He was always there to care for another in trouble.

Arthur moaned sweetly lifting his head up, seeing the air that released from his hot mouth. Arthur wanted so badly to just give in completely, to let the other just use him up until he was done.

Charles groaned lowly, picking up the pace into fucking Arthur. Arthur moaned out, not caring if some guy hunting where to see them. He enjoyed this, the feeling of being fucked.

"Nhhnnn" Arthur groaned, biting his lip. This time drawing blood to which he didn't care about.

"Please Charles, go harder on me" Arthur moaned, Charles nodding even though Arthur couldn't see it. Charles starting picking up the pace, huffing out a sigh of relief, his long hair getting messier by the minute.

"Ahnnn"

Arthur wiped off drool on his chin, rubbing the saliva on his arm not caring if it felt weird. His mind was only on the fact that he felt so much pleasure at the moment, his body jerking every time Charles hit that good spot of his.

Arthur so badly wanted to just reach a hand down to his own erection, to rub himself off in pace with Charles. The damned ropes prevented him and he huffed out in frustration.

He looked at the scenery in front of him with teary eyes, a blurry sight for him. The ground was dry around them, the dirt looking like a dust storm had just occurred. The trees and plantation looking as alive as ever.

Arthur opened his mouth before keeping agape, his moans coming out in a hurry.

"C-Charles..." Arthur said before letting out a ragged groan, feeling himself nearing his own orgasm.

"Charles!" He said again raising his tone, his body raising upwards so he was held up by his own hands.

Before Charles could reply back Arthur let out a whine of relief, his body spasming and jerking. He clenched the dirt in his hands, also feeling Charles reach his orgasm.

When Charles had stopped moving inside him, he pulled himself out of him and tucked himself inside his own boxers again. Arthur stayed like that before he was suddenly pulled into a hug and brought back. He fell back with an "oof" and felt the arms around his chest tighten.

Charles placed his head in between the other's neck and chuckled,

"Thanks Arthur" Charles said, reaching his hand down to grasp the other's member.

"Now, that's not fair Charles" Arthur hissed out, shaking his head. The other had a gentle grip on him and slowly, very slowly started moving up and down.

Arthur gave in a shaky breath, slumping himself against the other’s back. Arthur used a hand bite at it, a sense of relief so he wouldn’t have to moan anymore. That hand was then moved when Charles had a grip of it, so that it was by his side. 

“You’ll feel good after this, I promise” Charles said knowing the other was in great overstimulation, moving his hands to rub at the head.

Arthur’s legs spasmed, his knees almost giving out on him. Arthur whined wanting it so badly to be over already. 

Arthur turned his neck so Charles could see him, the other only kissing his cheek giving him praises for holding out for so long. Charles went back to pumping the other, moving up and down fastly for Arthur’s sake. Making sure that Arthur wouldn’t have to wait anymore.

Charles stopped, feeling the other huffing out drastically. “Ohhh, fuck” he moans out, drool running down his mouth. He rubbed the spit off, sighing. 

“Charles, please don’t tell anyone. Not Bill” Arthur asks, eyes droosy from being tired all of a sudden. 

“Who did he tell anyway?” Arthur then said, turning his head to try and look at the other. 

Charles coughed, turning away. 

“Well, I kinda overheard him walking past his tent” Charles admitted clearing his throat after. He didn't want to make it too awkward because he knew that Arthur hated being a main target to other's.

"Pretty sure he was talking to someone about it, don't know who though" Charles continued.

Arthur huffed in a shaky breath knowing that Bill was going to get a beating when he came back. He couldn't explain the hate he felt for the man sometimes, and he didn't know why he trusted him in the first place.

Charles ran a hand through the other's hair, twirling his fingers in long short strands. Charles went back to resting his head in between the other's neck, keeping the other in a close embrace.

"You wanna head back to camp? Or you wanna go hunting for real?" Charles asked, so close to the other's ear that Arthur felt tingles.

Arthur, eyes half lidded from always being tired replied with a slurred "yes".

Charles got up, holding Arthur under his arms so the both of them were standing. Well Arthur was slightly touching the ground but not fully since they were almost the same height.

Once Arthur was able to touch the floor he rubbed his face in his hands. He looked up at the sky, even though it was covered by thick leaves and branches.

Arthur looked back down, realising Charles was waiting for him. He nodded slightly, walking up to Charles who started walking.

\--------

Noon had hit and the two were back with food for the camp. Both reaching up on their horses to place a deer over their own shoulders.

They both walked towards Pearson's wagon, trading in the meat so that the camp could be fed.

Ms Swanson came up to them both stopping them from splitting off.

"You two boys look like you had fun, you're all covered in dirt" She said, pointing towards the two.

Charles and Arthur looked at each other, both knowing she didn't mean it like that. They both started giggling like crazy girls, covering their mouths to stop the in coming laughter.

Ms Swanson looked confused as ever, standing there expecting the answer to why.

"You two want to tell me something?"

"I don't think you want to know" Charles replied, waving her off.

She only rolled her eyes in response, walking away from the two.

Once they had calmed down and collected themselves from their stomach cramps Arthur wiped tears from his eyes.

"The look on her face" Charles giggled out, rolling his shoulders a little. Arthur laughed back, patting the other's back.

"Well, I'm gonna leave ya' to do what you want Charles" Arthur said waving goodbye to the other. Arthur turned to walk towards his setup only to get stopped by Bill.

Arthur swore he wanted to punch the bastards smug look right off his face.

"Can I be left alone for today Bill?" Arthur asked shoulders slumping, his lips pouting. He made a whining sound like a dog, begging the other to what he wanted.

Bill didn't move, only nodding in response.

"Hope you had your fun with Charles. I can tell you two did something" Bill said, a hint of jealousy in his tone.

Arthur sighed, pushing past to his tent.

"Arthur!"

Arthur ignored the call of his name as he stomped his way over to his bed. Sitting down and rolling towards the side of the wagon so his back was in view.

He crossed his arms and closed his eyes, he really wasn't in the mood to be disturbed.

Good thing he wasn't disturbed at all. He sat in his cot, resting there for quite a while.

When he felt he was ready to leave, he simply sat up.

Arthur rubbed his still tired eyes. The man couldn't escape that never-ending feeling. He then sighed, he hadn't known what to do today.

Well, there were many things to do but he didn't know where to start. Maybe if he rode into Rhodes, get a drink at the bar and waste away in a flood of different emotions.

Or should he bring a friend? Someone to help him if he got too wasted, he sure didn't want to be in jail after Valentine with Lenny.

"Should go myself" Arthur said quietly to himself, setting off towards his horse.

"Where- you going?" Arthur grunted at the other speaking to him.

"Enough Bill, please" Arthur said back, grabbing the ropes for his horses reigns. He got on the horse and stared back at Bill, a lopsided frown at him.

"Just curious, you gonna be a whore on me?" Bill hissed back, walking off.

"Fuckin' shit head" Arthur said back to him in a whisper, making sure the other didn't hear him.

Arthur was about to set off when he spotted Kieran near him. He whistled him over to which the other gladly did.

"You interested in coming with me?" Arthur asked him.

Kieran nodded not yet asking where they were going.

He got on his own horse, nodding to Arthur to lead the way.

They both rode out into the sunrise.

"So where we heading to?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;P


	7. Nervous mess

When the two made it to Rhodes they hitched their horses, heading towards the bar.

Kieran let out a nervous laugh, heading into the bar as some looked only for a moment to see the pair.

Arthur headed towards the bar, sitting on the stools before Kieran sat next to him.

He waved to the waiter, ordering them a glass of beer.

"How come you felt like this today?" Kieran asked, the waiter coming back with their drinks to which Kieran took.

"Are you gonna make sense boy?" Arthur said back, taking the glass to take a sip of it.

"I mean, how come you wanted to come here?"

Arthur set the mug down suddenly, feeling intoxicated already. He leaned, whispering to the other.

"Just between you and me, Bill did some to me"

\-----

"Arthur please, we need to leave" Kieran insisted, a half calm and desperate tone in his voice.

Arthur twirled back to him, wobbling on his own two legs.

"OH, there you are. 'Been, lookin' for..." Arthur hiccupped smiling weirdly.

Kieran brought his hands in front of him, moving them up and down slightly as if to tell the other to lower his voice.

"I'm going to-" Kieran couldn't finish his sentence before he screamed, high pitched like a woman's.

A mug was sent flying at him, almost hitting him in the head if he hadn't bent down to avoid it.

The bar was at a state of hectic trauma, the people beating each other up in standoffs and different games.

Kieran thought for the best and grabbed Arthur's arm harshly, leading them to the exit.

The entrance was blocked by some big guy, folding his hands and instantly Kieran gulped.

"Bill?"

\--------

"And you thought it was a good idea to let him go?" Bill almost yelled, he did however raise his voice

Kieran nodded shamefully.

"I didn't think anything of it, I've never seen him like this!!" Kieran said back, staring at Arthur.

Bill stared as well, sighing. Bringing a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose.

Arthur was sitting on a fence, singing to himself silently. Occasionally raising his voice. Arthur suddenly screamed which caught both of their attention previously. They watched him fall backwards and Kieran ran to help the other up.

Arthur was led up and almost stumbled over, his eyes looking up and his mouth moving constantly. 

Arthur raised his hand in the air, Kieran stumbling from the sudden action.

"WELL, you can have fun with him. I'm going back to camp" Bill huffed out, turning away towards to where his horse was hitched.

"But--" Kieran said back in a rush.

"You gonna, we gonna. Kiery" Arthur clasped a hand around his mouth. Kieran thought that Arthur had sobered up a bit. But to his own stupidity, he knew the other was just acting.

Arthur giggled stumbling back again.

"C'mere then" Kieran said, holding Arthur's wrist leading them toward the nearby hotel.

He had a serious look on his face, his brows furrowed so to the owner of the hotel and guests, he didn't want them to see them as together. Even though he knew that they'd just see it as a friend helping a friend.

Kieran felt different towards Arthur.

\------

"A room for two please" Kieran said to the person behind the counter. He took out the money he had out of his pocket and gave it to the person.

When he had the key he urged Arthur to the room they were allocated to.

Kieran pushed Arthur into the room, making sure the other wouldn't try to escape.

"Arthur, please. Cooperate with me" Kieran said, staring at the other who wandered around the room. Kieran sighed walking to the other and resting a hand on his shoulder.

Arthur turned around to face Kieran, not acknowledging that the other was serious to what he said.

Arthur gripped Kieran back, pushing him towards the bed. Kieran yelped upon hitting the soft mattress against him. He was sitting on the edge, Arthur in between his legs.

"H-Hey, Arthur. What are you?" Kieran was afraid to finish his sentence. He didn't know why but he had a gut feeling that the other would do something if he did.

Arthur smiled back at him, reaching a hand for the zipper. Kieran shoved a hand to Arthur's head, trying to push him away. Arthur whined, pouting his lips out.

Kieran shook his head, "no Arthur" he said back to him to which the other whined.

"You're drunk"

Arthur growled, the zipper slowly being pulled down as a hand slid up the other's member.


	8. Hey Mister?

Arthur woke up, head spinning and he felt sick to his stomach. Well that was exaggerated.

He turned to his side, bumping into Kieran. He sat up, backing away from the other.

"Kieran?!"

\-----

Kieran and Arthur, now at camp sat alongside the shore to get away from the other members on the gang. They could talk privately to each-other..

"And that's what happened" Kieran said, moving a hand up to his neck.

Arthur stared back in awe, his mind racing as he thought through what Kieran had just told him.

Arthur turned away, hands covering his face.

"So you're telling me, that I was drunk last night. So drunk I GAVE YOU A (fucking) BLOWJOB?!?" Arthur reclaimed, hands now in front of him.

Kieran nodded back at him.

"Oh jeez, I'm sorry..." Arthur let out a sigh, disappointed in himself.

Was Kieran going to tell anyone?  
Tell Dutch? OH if that man knew he'd be punished.  
Or Bill, he seems jealous enough.

"Look, Kieran. You absolutely cannot tell anyone else. Like I said, Bill did something to me" Arthur said. He eyed Kieran looking for the trust in the others eyes to know he wouldn't betray them.

"What did he do to you?" Kieran asked back, though Arthur obliged since the boy was to weak to tell anyone else.

"He took me out one night, had sex with me and the damned fool won't stop bugging me" Arthur said leaning back on the log, staring out to sea.

"Oh" was all Kieran could say, his expression growing into a sad one.

Kieran leaned onto the other's shoulder.

"If you need to talk, I am here" Kieran let the other know. His voice hushed and acknowledging the fact that Arthur might be sensitive towards talking about Bill.

"Yeah, I'll keep that in mind" Arthur returned, letting out a tired sigh.

Arthur got up, cracking his knuckles as he reached a hand for Kieran.  
Kieran took the hand and was lifted up to stand as well.

"I'm going to sleep some more, hangover is getting a bit wild" Arthur said nodding to the other. He started walking away, towards his cot where he could rest.

He walked past Charles when he suddenly got a struck of pain. Arthur being next to a bench he stumbled gripping it and grasping at his head.

Charles rushed to his side on instinct, gripping the other's shoulder softly.

"Arthur!" Charles let out, rubbing the other's back reassuringly.

"Do you need help!?" Charles asked, voice cracking in distraught at the other's sudden tumble. Arthur was then helped up, his own legs wobbling underneath him. He let out a quiet thank you before he was helped towards his set up.

Charles propped the other down, making sure the he was okay. Charles rubbed the other's back reassuringly.

"I think I can handle myself for now" Arthur replied, knowing the answer was late but he couldn't help the weakness he currently felt.

Charles looked back at Arthur and he nodded, confirming that he was fine. Charles walked away, sat back to where he was and left it there.

"Ahh, I'll just go out" Arthur said to himself...

\--------

"Hey Mr"

Arthur halted his horse, newly named MilkMan sliding on the mud below them. Arthur gripped the reigns, feeling a shiver tingle its way down his back.

"Yep" he answered without knowing who called his name. When he got a view of the person he was surprised to see that no one was there. He squinted his eyes, checking his mind wasn't playing tricks.

Before he could turn around he was hit with sudden darkness and a jab of pain in his head. His horses nicker and squeal was the last thing he heard.


	9. Who, where, why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the chapter where there's implied rape. Just saying

Arthur woke up, rubbing his head. The pain lingering on him, making him suffer the feeling of not being able to relief it. Arthur sat up groaning, swearing to himself that he would stay in his cot the next time he didn't feel well.

"NICE to see you up" a voice called out to him.

Arthur turned to where the voice was, his eyes re-adjusting from swapping different lights all of a sudden. He was hesitant to speak at first but then he realised something.

"W-Where am I?" he asked, his voice trembling in trepidation. He looked around the room, the dark walls reminding him too much about the O'Driscolls accident. How they hung him upside down and tortured him, the pain of being hit in the stomach multiple times to the point of wanting nothing more but to puke nothing. Damned bastards didn't even feel him.

"Oh, don't worry about that" the stranger replied, getting close to Arthur than he would have felt comfortable with.

"Where am I?" Arthur repeated seriously. His head throbbing with pain again. Arthur winced, feeling the side of his head.

"Hmm" the stranger said, placing a hand on his cheek. He leaned on his side and stared creepily at Arthur.

"You know, if you behave well I'll let you go"

...

*What the fuck*

Arthur was afraid. That so called stranger who later said his name was George did some things. Arthur stared off into the distance, silently watching the other male in the room fumble with items.

Arthur whimpered, struggling in the rope that tied his hands behind his back. The wooden bar scratching his wrists. His legs were also tied and curled up next to him. Arthur hadn't really ever been hogtied like this and sympathised with those he and the gang did this to. Minus the kidnapping.

George walked up to him, bending down so they were at eye level. George smiled, a sickening smile that made Arthur want to gag.

George moved closer, to a point that Arthur was going to kick him back. George grabbed his ankles, pinning them down. It was like the man could see right through him.

"Don't start if you were thinking of that" he said, licking his lips in the process.

George leaned in, nipping at the other's lip. Arthur turned away instantly, his brows furrowed and eyes closed.

"You're denying" George said using a hand to hold the other's chin tightly. Arthur moved his head with George and he re-opened his eyes looking back. He snarled at the other, seeming aggressive so he would be let go.

George chuckled before leaning in to kiss Arthur.

Arthur grew wide eyes, his face shifting to a disgusted one.

When George was off him Arthur spat at him.

"Fuckin' dog, piece of--" before he could say shit George slapped him. Arthur's cheek grew into a stinging mess of pain and he sniffed back a yelp.

"Now is that anyway to speak to me?" George asked gripping at Arthur's neck. He placed his thumbs right on the airway. Pressing there, not tightly like Arthur expected.

"IS IT?!" George yelled and Arthur shifted back his legs to try and kick the other. George pressed down harder on his ankles and Arthur cried out.

"Ungrateful whore"

\------------

Arthur was hurt. His legs, his arms, his neck. Everything...

George, oh George. That man did some things to him, then left him when he was done using him. Using him just like a toy. That's what George referred him to.

Arthur was left out in a wet patch of grass. The water soaking at his ragged and half torn clothes. Arthur groaned, attempting to move hurt even more and he felt like lying there and just forgetting everything happened.

"Son!?"

Arthur ignored the voice that was growing closer by the second. There was a horses whiny before a rush of footsteps towards him.

He was suddenly picked up, thrown over someone's shoulder and then placed on the back of a horse. Arthur, at this point had given up. He fell limp and grew tired all of a sudden.

He closed his eyes, promising that it would be a quick little nap..

\---------------

"Wake up!!"

Arthur sprung up breathing heavily, panting and sweating. His chest rising up and down spontaneously as he gripped the material underneath him.

"Hey, hey. Calm down"

It was Dutch speaking in front of him.

Arthur gulped, feeling something warm roll slowly down his face. He watched as Dutch's eyes widened, he himself not exactly understanding the other's exact expression.

"Dutch?" Arthur let out before he instantly covered his mouth, feeling himself gasping for air. His breaths coming out raggedly as he felt more wet hot tears roll down his face.

He was crying, yes...

Arthur looked down, closing his eyes as he felt himself heaving. It was painful for Dutch, to watch someone he'd practically raised, break down in front of him. The man was tough and loyal, doing whatever he could. Always keeping up an image to set to others in the camp.

Once that first tear broke free, the rest followed. Arthur started blubbering, his erratic breathing and clinched facial expressions causing Dutch to immediately draw the other into an embrace. Arthur muttered into Dutch's chest, his lips trembling as he was held close to the other. Tightly and lovingly.

"I didn't-" Arthur screamed, his body shaking and spasming.

"S'gonna be okay son" Dutch said back.

Arthur huffed in a deep breath, Dutch rubbing circles into his back.

A few moments later and Dutch is speaking innocent praises to Arthur, calming the other in a slow process.

And once Dutch felt like Arthur had calmed down, he leaned back to stare at the other.

Arthur was a mess.

Tears staining his cheeks, his eyes red and puffy from the constant stream. His mouth trembling as he drew in soft breaths, his eyes closing every time and his brows furrowing. Arthur had strands of his hair in his face and he couldn't be bothered to move them out of his vision. Arthur tried to speak, he opened his mouth but no words came out and he struggled to keep his composer.

"Oh Arthur"

Dutch said quietly to him.

It was late that Arthur noticed they weren't at camp but in that cave. Late for him to notice that he was comfortably sat in Dutch’s lap. Late for him to notice that it was dark outside and that he was gone for longer than usual.

"D-Dutch" Arthur weakly let out, his face scrunching as flashbacks of his traumatic experience came to mind. He shook his head violently, repeating to himself "no".

Dutch only continued to comfort the other. To whisper sweet words of praise so the other would calm down, and once that had finally worked (again) Dutch reached a hand to stroke the other’ cheek. His hand brushing past a tumble of hair as Arthur leaned into the touch, his eyes closing in the process. Dutch couldn't help the small smile that grew on his face as he witnessed the other's peaceful face of comfort.

"OH Arthur" Dutch said again drawing Arthur close to him, a close embrace of a hug. Dutch still had his hand on Arthur's head and he tucked his head between the other's neck. Arthur tensed for a moment before relaxing remembering no harm was to come from the man he was currently with.

They both stayed like that for a while, the two closing their eyes. Sitting in silence, Dutch opened his eyes and looked down at Arthur realising the other had fallen asleep. Dutch smiled warmly, bringing him and Arthur down slowly on the bed. He still had a strong grip on Arthur and feared that the other would wake if he let go of him.

Dutch looked at Arthur, the other looking peaceful in expression. Dutch felt a warmth spread across him, his Arthur. Oh HIS cute Arthur, resting from all the stress he'd been put through these few couple of days.

Dutch watched the other, the way Arthur's lips parted slightly and how his expression would scrunch just slightly at times.

Dutch couldn't help but let out a quiet laugh.

Arthur was his, and he was going to go back to George. That stranger he watched take in Arthur. That same stranger that he thought wouldn't dare do what he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made my friend cry with the Dutch X Arthur fluff. 
> 
> ;-; I'm sorry Arthur


	10. Don't worry

"Please don't" Arthur said to Dutch who was set up on his horse. About to leave to go find 'him'.

Arthur wanted to go, to see what Dutch would do out of curiosity but he knew it was wrong. George did some bad things to him but it was still wrong of Dutch.

"Arthur, we went through this" Dutch still insisted he go, no matter what the other said. Arthur frowned getting on behind Dutch. He wrapped his arms around the other waist and rested his cheek on his shoulder.

PLAN IDEA - Dutch made it seem like Arthur was injured, reducing the suspicion that the pair had a relationship. Dutch didn't want strangers thinking that, although he would be a proud man if homosexuality was allowed. Anyways, Dutch had patched Arthur with red stained wine on his clothes and since his clothes were sort of torn it made the act a whole lot better.

So the two made their way to that cabin, hidden away from the rest of society so he could prey on those who were foolish enough to trust his filthy words. Although Arthur wasn't foolish, he was taken right off his horse...

During the ride, Arthur would occasionally dose off. His head lowering onto the others back, pushing dead weight onto Dutch. But Arthur couldn't help it, he was still tired even though he had fallen straight asleep after having a breakdown last night.

Dutch thought it would be better for the two of them if Arthur was kept away from camp for a while. To regain his strength after what had happened, so that the other's wouldn't have to see him in that state he was in...

\-----

"GEORGE, get out here now!!" Dutch yelled, pounding on the door in front of him. He waited, but still there was no answer. Arthur waited anxiously on the horse, leaning forwards to look at the house and see.

But George never came.

Dutch frowned, letting out a frustrated sigh before he shook his head. Without warning the door was kicked and Dutch yelled. More kicking and before he knew it, the door came crashing down onto the floor.

Arthur squinted his eyes, trying to see the inside of the house. But it was too dark to see shit and he feared that George might come out and take Dutch. Or worse, George was seeking them out, watching from afar.

Arthur didn't want to risk that and slipped of the horse. Clumsily he fell off, hitting the ground with his knees first. He let out a cry of pain before lifting himself up shakily on his legs.

"Shit" Dutch whispered under his breath, judging Arthur's actions for hurting himself more than he should have. Arthur watch Dutch turn back to the house, slowly creeping into the entrance.

"Dutch?" Arthur let out, expecting an answer in return. When Arthur was in the house he spotted Dutch staring back down at something lifeless on the ground. Arthur swore he must have been deaf because he didn't hear the body fall and Dutch smiled creepily at it.

"Is that him?" Arthur asked, his tone more shallow than usual.

Dutch turned his head to him but kept his gaze on the body. He nodded before moving back.

Arthur moved closer and bent down to stare at the body, eyeing his face. The eyes were still open and his lips were parted. Drool was seeping out and it was easy to tell that Dutch had suffocated the man. Arthur however felt no sympathy and didn't care if he had relatives left. Fucker deserved it anyways.

"Come, let's go" Dutch said, pulling Arthur up and back. Arthur whined, he felt like a little kid again. Dutch manhandled him, lifting him up and Arthur wrapped his legs around the other's waist. Arthur gripped Dutch's shoulders tightly, afraid he might fall.

Arthur yelped in surprise, hands grabbing at his ass cheeks.

"Dutch!" Arthur exclaimed, his cheeks quickly growing hot in shame. Dutch chuckled and planted a kiss to the other's lips, smiling into it. Arthur, burning hot by now, smiled back.

The pair made their way back outside and once they were, Dutch placed Arthur back onto the horse, not breaking his eye contact with the other. Arthur didn't either until Dutch was forced to get on the horse. Arthur gripped the other's waist again and waited for them to leave.

"Hyah-" Dutch let out, smacking his foot against the horses side. Just like that they were off back in the direction of camp.

\-------------- 

The two were back at the cave in no time and Arthur was relived it would be just the two of them for a while. He asked Dutch what the camp knew about where he was and Dutch replied with saying he faked about him looking for bounty and deciding to stay in a hotel there. Dutch didn't tell them where but he did say that he'd be visiting him.

Arthur appreciated that, he didn't want anyone trying to find him. Especially Bill...

And now that he thought about it, did Dutch know what Bill did to him? What he always persisted in and what he saw in him?

Arthur didn't want to tell the other, fear held him back so he kept quiet about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooga Chaka


	11. Back again

"Arthur. Keep it down will you" Dutch asked, prodding the other's ass. Arthur had already came and Dutch was rubbing up against his G-spot, teasing the other. Arthur dropped his head onto the other's shoulder, feeling tired from overstimulation.

He felt tingles every time the other moved inside and Godammit was Dutch being annoying. Arthur's legs spasmed as he felt the other slam a bit harder into that good spot, causing him to moan suddenly.

Arthur moved his head to the side to rest in-between the other's neck. His sweaty palms grasping at Dutch's naked skin. Arthur wasn't bothered to take off his shirt so he kept that on. Arthur's scarf was falling off him and it was a struggle to adjust it as Dutch kept teasing him.

"C'mon Dutch, when'll you finish?" Arthur whined when Dutch rolled his hips up into him. Arthur gasped before sucking in drool that was threatening to come out.

Arthur lifted his head when he felt a grip on his waist, he whimpered when the grip became tighter and that Dutch was tracing the outline. Up and down and Dutch sighed, Arthur watched him bring his hands up and reached to his collar. Slowly was he started undoing the other's buttons, and when he reached the last button he pushed Arthur's shirt of him. Tossing it somewhere across the cave. (His black scarf as well of course)

Dutch returned his hands back to the other's waist and moved it up and down, feeling the now naked soft skin in the process. Arthur felt Dutch tightly grab his waist again before he was slowly lifted up and down, this being used as a guide. Arthur closed his eyes, taking in the pleasure that he felt.

"ahhh" he sighed in relief, the other brushing against his prostate again. Arthur opened his eyes, staring back up at the wall. He then looked back at Dutch who had his eyes closed as well. Arthur smiled before leaning down to kiss the other. Placing both of his hands on the ones around his waist.

When the kiss was broken Arthur leaned back the slightly to see the other. Dutch was smiling at him and Arthur slid his hands up the other's arm. Reaching them around the other's shoulders before bringing his head closer. Arthur brought their foreheads together and he giggled, playfully did he smile and Dutch only chuckled in return kissing the other back again.

Arthur eagerly rutted his hips, moving up and down to fuck himself onto the other.

"I ain't gonna last Dutch" Arthur groaned, his hands clinging dearly to the other's muscly shoulders. Dutch nodded in acknowledgment and slammed upwards quicker, in a pace that both of them could move to. Arthur brought just one hands to cover his mouth.

His moans loud and high pitched from the extreme pleasure, he'd already been milked from his member twice and third was definitely going to leave him in a sore state for tomorrow morning. Not like he was going anywhere, just going to stay inside all day to rest and reevaluate some things.

"H-harder" Arthur managed as Dutch obliged, bringing Arthur all the way up. He was lifted up just so Dutch's cock was only slightly in him before he was slammed down onto the other's pelvis. Arthur let out a rather loud and embarrassing moan before he lost control of his own orgasm. Releasing his own load on himself and on Dutch.

Arthur bit his lip before he was pulled off of Dutch and pushed back onto the bed. Dutch moved towards him, grabbing his chin to tilt upwards and make eye contact. Dutch brought his hand to his member and started pumping quickly.

"Gonna paint that pretty face of yours" Dutch groaned furrowing his eyebrows. He squeezed the other's chin before Dutch let out a long satisfied moan. He let spurts of cum fall onto the other's face. Arthur had one eye closed due to the sperm hitting his eye and he had more drooping down his cheek and mouth. Arthur brought a hand up to collect the other's load and licked it clean off of his fingers.

"Good boy" Dutch cooed, now squishing both of Arthur's cheeks. Dutch smiled bringing Arthur into an embrace and pulling both of them back onto the bed. Now facing sideways they both knew what was to come next. Hate to disappoint ya', but these boys need sleep now.

Z Z z z z......

Arthur woke up, rubbing his droopy eyes. He looked around the cave.

Dutch was gone...

He groaned shifting in bed, bringing his legs over the bed to touch the floor. Arthur stretched his stiff limbs before standing up and walking over to collect his own clothes. Once collected he got dressed again, ignoring the ache in his back as he did so.

He still looked around the cave, knowing it was empty he tried to gain some sense of relief in it. But he couldn't..

Arthur walked up to the where his mug, which was next to the logs, and poured himself water. The water already being in a jug they'd collected from their last robbery. When Arthur was done he, walked outside the cave, squinting in the sudden brightness. He yawned, walking down the dirt trail. He whistled for his horse and he could hear the soft trots in the distance.

"There ya' are boy" he said to MilkMan, stroking a hand across the horses mane. He smiled reaching down to nuzzle the horse. Arthur took one last swig from his mug and poured the rest out before placing it back somewhere in his storage bag.

Arthur got on the horse and rode off.

\-----A Few Weeks Later------

  
"Arthur! Am I glad to see you"

Arthur smiled, embracing the other in front of him.

"You too John" he returned. Arthur chuckled taking him a moment to regain his ability to talk again.

"So, you been up to much?" he asked John. Said name shrugged, holding the rifle tightly.

Arthur frowned a bit. He knew that John and him didn't have the best of relationship, John being taken at the age of 12 and Arthur having to raise him at the age of 21. John was sure tough at times, being persistent and grumpy all the time.

"I'll leave you to it then" Arthur said, turning back towards camp.

He walked towards his cot when he was stopped none other by the rat himself.

"Hey there cowpoke" Micah teased, bringing his cigarette from his mouth, blowing white smoke into his face. Arthur grumbled, waving the smoked away from his view.

"Nice seeing you too Micah" he said back sarcastically. Arthur then walked off, ignoring what Micah had to shout at him after, snickering to himself about how the other sounded pissed off. He shook his head before walking up to his shaving kit.

There he shaved clearing his growing beard, only to leave a slight stubble. Reminding himself to do it when the hair starts growing too long, that he shouldn't let it overgrow. "Should go wash myself" he mumbled rubbing a hand over his cheek. There he made his way towards the water bank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'm not sure in ages. YET, but that's my guess. Or something


	12. Chapter 12

Arthur hissed, reaching a hand to wrap around his neck. The pain was surprising, to him not quite knowing why it decided to hurt. Until he remembered George. He knew it had been only a few weeks after the incident, but during 'that', George had a pretty tough grip on him. There were still aching bruises on him and bathing in the water brought up a lot of questions from some of the gang. Like -

Bill, saying he was a slut for 'sleeping with 'other's'.

**"Look at you, having fun with men at hotels huh?" Bill teased, getting up closely behind Arthur. Arthur shied away from him, denying to make eye contact. Bill put a calloused hand on Arthur's shoulder making the other wince. He got close to his ear, whispering "you slut"…**

Kieran, saying he was sorry for him.

**"Arthur?? Oh my god" Arthur watched Kieran put a hand around his mouth, his other hand reaching for Arthur but freezing in place. "I'm sorry, are you okay? What happened??" he continued. "Nothing kid. Nothing"…**

John, thinking it was some fight he'd been in.

**"You get drunk again? Starting another bar fight did ya'?" John questioned, shoving the other at the shoulder to which Arthur groaned. "John you idiot, you expect that to not hurt?!" Arthur growled back. "No, you getting punched an-", "the BRUISES John!!"…**

Sadie, praising him for fighting for himself.

**"Look at that, you get robbed and fight or something?" Sadie chuckled at him. "Yeah, sure. Whatever you want it to be Sadie"…**

Dutch, knowing the answer dismissed them all. Leaving them with questions going unanswered.

**"Don't worry son. Just ignore them" Dutch reassured, a soft hand on Arthur's back. Arthur sighed, he knew that Dutch would make sure of that but he felt like breaking down again. To just cry and relief his feeling of isolation, to be in that warm embrace of Dutch.**

**"Arthur?"**

Arthur opened his eyes, his head rotating to see who was behind him. He was sitting in the water, only in his boxers as he washed himself (or was). Arthur smiled to see that Charles was the one speaking.

"You okay? You look very tired. And you're hurt??" Charles said the last line in a rush before sitting down with Arthur. Charles didn't expect him to respond, and he expected this because Arthur had been sitting here since the sun was almost gone. Now it was dark out and the rest of camp was either sleeping or drunk off their asses.

"It's a long story Charles" Arthur replied staring up at the sky, the stars bright as ever. Although Dutch told him not to tell anyone in fear that, that would start a rumour. (Hosea knows though). He trusted Charles, he was someone that would always be by his side, and would constantly help him even if it put them both in trouble. He could especially count on Charles since the two of them had a relationship going.

"Charles I-" Arthur paused, mouth agape not knowing how to explain what had happened.

"A few weeks ago I was taken from my horse. Taken to a strangers house and. Raped" Arthur felt the lump in his throat, painful to swallow. He lowered his head, ashamed that Charles would mock him like Bill did. He knew it wouldn't happen but mad thoughts from his head kept him from accepting that.

Arthur felt the other shift, the water ripples moving in front of him before he felt an embrace on him. Charles moved behind him, wrapping his arms around the other's waist. Charles did it so carefully, so gently that he wouldn't hurt the other and Arthur felt his heart warm at that. He couldn't express how much that made an impact on his life.

Arthur rested his hands where Charles had placed his own, he let out a soft sigh as shivered at the sudden breeze or air that blew. "M' so sorry you had to experience that Arthur" Charles addressed, mumbling into the other's neck. Arthur let out a chuckle, "you don't have to".

**\--------**


	13. Carrots

Arthur remembered very little of what happened next. Only a hazy memory of Charles taking him back to his cot, lying him down before kissing him softly of the forehead. If Arthur remembered correctly he swore Charles mouthed to him 'I love you' before he left.

Arthur brought a hand through his hair, stroking strands out of the way as he let out a sigh. He hadn't anything planned for the day and was glad. He'd been through too much stress but then again, he knew someone would change that. Arthur, sitting against a tree with his diary out starting sketching the view. Oh how the little ripples of each slight wave would make such a gorgeous sight. It was really something camping here.

At least it brought his mind out of the Blackwater accident…

Arthur brought the pencil along the paper, dragging his across to sketch up the dock that Dutch liked to stand at. Unfortunately he couldn't sketch him since he wasn't there but he did end up sketching John, sitting on the log, growing more distance towards everyone since the attack.

"Nice sketch"

Arthur perked his head up, the gruff voice alerting him that Dutch was speaking to him. "Hello there Charles" Arthur laughed, looking the other in the eyes. Dutch shuffled over next to him, using the grass to move himself.

"You seem pretty calm today" Dutch questioned, watching Arthur sketch. Arthur hummed back, to intent on finishing his sketch, finishing this for the archive for when they're forced to move again. Arthur only took a moment later before leaving the pencil in the gap, shutting the diary before storing it away. He turned to Dutch and smiled, "have you been up to much?" he said, emphasis on 'have you'.

Dutch took a moment to think before replying, "no, not really. Been thinking about the this train we could go rob. Not far from here". Arthur rolled his eyes and didn't really expect anything more to that. Arthur hissed, stretching out his stiff fingers before gasping. "You know what, we should totally do something together" Arthur tried awfully to start up a conversation that wasn't small talk.

"Should go camping, away from everyone. Just you and me" Arthur got closer, his body nearing the other as he let out shallow breaths. Arthur placed a hand on the other's thigh, rubbing circles as he smiled.

Dutch felt himself smile softly at the other, simply knowing that this is what they both wanted. But not here, not in the open. Dutch placed his hand on the others, moving it up but keeping his grasp on it.

"If we head out now, we have all night to do what you want"

In response Arthur snickered, nodding to the other who got up. Dutch helped him up as Arthur clung to his shirt. The two of them made their way around the camp towards their hitched horses and once done they both got on.

Arthur patted MilkMan's muzzle before letting the horse trot off and follow behind Dutch’s horse, 'The Count'. From here the two made their ways towards the closest town they could possibly find.

\---------

"So you're telling me, that you want me drunk?" Arthur questioned, face lifting from being surprised. "Yeah, you're cute like that" Dutch shamelessly replied, his face still showing no emotion.

"So after I get drunk we gonna' set up camp, and you're gonna take advantage of me?" Arthur couldn't believe Dutch, but he couldn't really blame him either. He was taken to be the silly kind of drunk but after what happened with Kieran, Arthur was starting to think that maybe he was becoming the more horny drunk.

When the whiskey was brought up near him, Arthur gulped in hesitation. Knowing what he was about to get into, he constantly reminded himself that. This is with Dutch. Someone who he relied and trusted deeply on, no harm was to come. Never would he think Dutch  
would hurt him.

Arthur took the shot glass in front of him and what was one soon became multiple shots. Arthur swayed on his legs, Dutch resting a hand on his back making sure he wouldn't fall.

"mmmm'kay, sure. Pretty horses and carrots.." Arthur giggled leaning forward before his head fell against the table top. Arthur was then sat straight up and he looked to his left to see Dutch there, "oh hello. Friend" he slurred out, his hand trying to wave just to give out and fall back into his lap.

"Think we should go?" Dutch cooed, knowing whatever the other said, they were going to leave anyways. Arthur turned his body over, facing the door as he started walking to it.

Arthur unaware of himself bumped into someone who aggressively turned to face him. The man much bigger and taller than Arthur snarled, "and what do you think you're doing pretty boy?". Arthur only swayed on his feet, looking up at the man. He giggled goofily before closing his eyes to which the other man gripped his shoulders hastily. Arthur opened his eyes, unharmed by the sudden act, Dutch behind him watching in awe.

"Not a talker are you, say yo-" Dutch interrupted him by grasping Arthur by the arm and leading them both outside without another word. Dutch rushed to their horses, lifting Arthur onto The Count and signalling for MilkMan to follow them. Arthur got on top of the horse before he got on and took hold of the reins. He felt Arthur wrap his arms around his waist, a way of support so he didn't fall off and he felt his cheeks warm up.

\--

When both of them had found an area to camp, hidden from others to find so that they were alone Dutch knew what was to come next. Dutch helped Arthur off The Count, his hands gripped under the other's arms as he was lifted down. Arthur gripped the other, as to not fall over. His knees weak as he continued to shake a little, and Dutch chuckled at that. He grabbed the other's hand, leading his carefully to where the camp was set up since Arthur was fast asleep.

Arthur rubbed his eyes, yawning before shrieking. Dutch, obviously shaken up panicked at the thought of what Arthur was yelling at before he realised the nonsense Arthur was babbling on about.

"YA EVER THOUGHT ABOUT THAT DUTCH!!??" Arthur yelled, wanting an answer. Dutch hesitated, asking the other would have him yelling so he replied with a simple "no".

"Sure thing. *Hiccup* I thought about, what are people? You ever just wonder, maybe they're just horses with carrot legs and arms with a squashed round face" Arthur suddenly burst into laughter, tears forming quickly in his eyes. Dutch yelped as he was suddenly brought down, landing on the ground with a hard thud.

He brought himself up, lifting his face away from Arthur to who he was currently on top of. Dutch only just realising he was straddling the other and that Arthur was still very unaware of how suddenly aroused he became.

"You're the one to act Mr Van Der Linde. Shoulda' showed everyone how we act" Arthur half moaned and he suddenly shifted forward towards Dutch, his lips so close to his. Arthur suddenly leaned back down giggling. His chest rising up and down as he let out short huffs after laughing.

"So-" Arthur sung, his eyes closed as he swayed his head in delight. He did a little hand gesture before stretching his arms above his head and groaning at the feeling of relief. Arthur smiled, re opening his eyes and staring deeply at Dutch's own.

Before Dutch could say anything else Arthur leaned upwards, touching his lips with Dutch. He groaned into the kiss feeling himself kissing rougher than he wanted. Dutch brought a hand to caress the others cheek, bringing that hand to stroke bits of growing hair.

Arthur pulled away, panting heavily and Dutch could slightly see Arthur's tongue poking out. Dutch rolled his eyes before pushing Arthur back down on the ground beneath him. Arthur let out a groan as his head hit the ground, a confusing look in his eyes.

Arthur tilted his head a little before moving, grabbing Dutch's shoulders and flipping them around. Arthur gently placed his head on the others chest, closing his eyes.

"Gonna sleep" Arthur slurred out, his head rolling to one side of his cheek to which the skin squished up. "No-, Arthur. ARTHUR?!" Dutch sighed, looking at Arthur he could see the other's face smoothing out. His face relaxing as he slept, Dutch smiling at how cute he looked.

Dutch caressed Arthur's head, smoothing down strands of hair that stuck up as well as intertwining his finger in different hairs. Dutch swore he heard some kind of purring sound coming from Arthur and he couldn't help the little chuckle he let out. Dutch leaned back down, resting his head down on the grass below.

He knew he'd probably wake up with a sore neck but that didn't matter right now. He closed his eyes, waiting until he fell into a deep sleep.

\------

Arthur opened his eyes in a shock, sitting up too quickly that he felt dizzy all of a sudden  
"Fuck" he groaned scrunching his eyes.

Arthur waited for the dizziness to pass and once it did, he re opened his eyes taking in his surroundings. From what happened last night, Arthur could only remember being out with Dutch, having a few drinks with him even if he knew the other man wouldn't have many.

Arthur placed his hands in his lap, mind still groggy and vision still a bit fuzzy he rubbed his eyes. Using the palms of his hands before using his index fingers. Opening the one eye that was no longer fuzzy, he looked to see Charles. The other fast asleep with a hand on his chest.

Arthur couldn't help but realise he was perched in-between the other's thighs. Arthur smiled to himself before leaning down, perching his cheek onto his hands on Dutch’s chest. His legs spreading behind him as they stretched.

He watched the other rest, his face softening as he felt himself falling asleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll leave the story here for now because I won't have time to write much. For now, I'll try and write as much as I can but I can't guarantee it'll be done any sooner.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who have read up to this point and I'm sorry if the absence is long.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't meant to share this, but here I am doing it anyways...


End file.
